Valentine Candy
by miyouimi
Summary: Sasuke always followed instructions, even if they were off of a candy heart. That day he did exactly what his told him... SasuSaku fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N: Just some fluff. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Valentine candy**

Sakura Haruno had gotten tons of candy from people on that Valentine's Day. She was very happy as she walked to the bridge, hands already full from some sweets that Lee had given her and a bag of those candy hearts Ino had given her. She also juggled some candy that she wanted to give her teammates.

Flash back 

_Sakura, wait up!" Ino called out to Sakura as Sakura was on her way to the bridge._

_Sakura turned around to see Ino with a big bag of candy hearts. "Ino?"_

"_Here!" she shoved the bag into Sakura's hands. "Share them with the one you like!!" she grinned wide and then ran off quickly, leaving Sakura to just stare at the bag. _

"Well…. I didn't need this big bag," she said to herself. "I'll have to thank her later though. I wonder where she was headed off to though…." Sakura noticed that she had had some other candy in her hands and wondered who it was for, but she just shrugged it off. Ino had seemingly given up on Sasuke and was now paying attention to someone else…. wonder who.

End flashback

After Ino had talked to her, Lee had stopped by and sang Sakura a love song that he wrote. He then gave her this huge chocolate heart. She just sweat dropped and thanked him kindly. He grinned wide before running off to wherever.

So, now, here Sakura was, walking to that familiar bridge, carrying both the big chocolate heart and bag of candy hearts as well as the candy for the team. She sighed; man was this bag of hearts and chocolate heart ton of calories though. Maybe she could share them with Naruto and Sasuke… Knowing Naruto though he probably had candy to give her, too.

She just sighed as she made it to the bridge, looking at both boys. Naruto looked at Sakura and gasped. "Oh, Sakura-chan! You got candy already!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, Lee gave me this heart and Ino the bag of hearts. I was hoping to share these with you two since I can't eat it all myself." She lifted up the bag of candy hearts, showing them.

"Those look yummy!" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the bag. "I did get you something little though Sakura," he said and pulled a small box of chocolates from his pocket.

"Sorry I couldn't get you anything big and extravagant…" He handed her the box and she took it happily.

"No, Naruto," she smiled. "It's the thought that counts. Thank you," she took the box and set it down beside her with the chocolate heart, about ready to give the chocolates to the team.

Sasuke just leaned against the bridge, witnessing this whole situation. Well, by now he was feeling pretty bad…. He didn't have anything to give her. But it was just stupid Valentine's Day. Not much of a holiday really… He couldn't help feeling a little guilty though. He knew he could've gotten something for the team…he just didn't though …

"Here!" Sasuke looked up, broken from his thoughts to see a happy Sakura standing in front of him with some chocolate that was apparently for him. He blinked a couple of times before taking the box and nodding.

"Hn…"

Sakura was disappointed. Of course she knew Sasuke didn't have anything, but a thank you could at least be said. She let out an inward sigh and Sasuke noticed this…. He was in deep now…

Sakura just handed Naruto some chocolate and he thanked her, smiling. Kakashi then showed up minutes later, handing out some candy to the team.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah! It looks good!" Naruto looked at the gummy candy Kakashi had given to them, his mouth watering.

"Hn," was all Kakashi heard from Sasuke. He looked at the boy who seemed to be more angsty than usual.

Sakura then handed out her last candy to Kakashi and her thanked her happily. "I'll eat it later."

She nodded and went over to the bag of candy hearts. "I wanna share these now if that's alright," she announced.

"Alright," Kakashi nodded. "We'll have to work off all of this candy though."

Sakura just laughed slightly and nodded, opening the bag. She handed them all some, before getting her self one. She looked down at it, reading it. 'KISS ME' She just laughed to herself slightly. Yeah, right…. Like she would be kissed anytime soon… She couldn't help but to stare at it though…

Sasuke looked at all of them, he really didn't have a sweet tooth, but decided to eat them anyway. It was the least he could do…

He started to read them though… The first one said, 'Be mine' He just ate it and then looked down at another. 'Hug me' He just ate that one too, not really interested with the messages. He looked over at Sakura, who was staring at a candy that was in her hand…He wondered what it said…

He then took another, slightly more interested. ' I love you'. He blinked a couple of times before looking back at Sakura and eating it.

He quickly looked down at the last one though, reading the message a couple of times before registering it.

'Melt my heart'.

He understood what he had to do now. Exactly what it said. He had to give her something on this day and he'd do just that. He walked over to her, holding onto the heart loosely. She looked up at him with those innocent emerald eyes.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

He didn't answer. But rather just looked down at the candy that she had been staring at in her hand. A smirk grew on his face when he read it. He took it out of her hand and just ate it.

"Okay," he said, looking at those lips of hers. He had to do what hers said.

Sakura's eyes widened, what was he doing? Okay, what?

She didn't have time to ask though, because his lips were already pressed against hers as his hand slipped into hers, giving her the candy heart that he had in his hand

Sasuke always followed instructions, even if they were off of a candy heart. That day he did exactly what his told him.

He melted her heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, how did you guys like it? Review please! **


End file.
